theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Siegfried Peters
(Liberators-830B) * |occupation_or_professional_title = Crime Scene Investigator|current_status = Active|aliases = Siegebreaker|citizenship = |predecessor = Sam Winston}} Seigfried Peters is a Type-III snow leopard Anthro-feralis formerly a member of the United Liberators Coalition chapter Liberators-830B. Siegfried currently serves as a Detective, and Crime Scene Investigator for the Union Falls Metro Police Department, often working alongside Liberators-830N as part of his duties and acting as a liason for the police. History Childhood Siegfried Peters was born and raised in Union City, where he grew up, and attended Union Falls Elementary. His childhood was very average for most children, the only real exception is having fur, which seemed to attract kids in his neighborhood. In 2016, the Peters household was broken into, it was Siegfried's first introduction to law enforcement, the crime scene unit was dusting for prints as Siegfried pestered the officers with questions to how they collected evidence. The snow leopard was fascinated, and began researching about police work on his own. In 2017, Siegfried Peters received the most important gift in his life; other than his presents in which he obtained a junior detective set, he was told he was going to be an older brother: his mother Marie was three month pregnant with Ziggy. In 2021, Peters attended The University of Arizona, majoring in forensic science and receiving his bachelors degree in 2023. After receiving his degree Siegfried returned to his birth-town, and attended the UFPD Academy, and becoming a detective assigned to Charlie Station in 2024. In 2027, Peters began investigating hate crimes against Anthro-feralis, alongside his partner Isaac Collins, discovering a hate group called the Skull-Crushers. The UFPD, and several other departments across the nation, would all begin to cooperate, sharing information on the group in hopes they could find any lead towards dismantling their hierarchy. Their fight against the Skull Crushers continued through the year. Police continued making arrests and cracking down on members of the gang, but nevertheless the group continued to flourish in Union Falls despite their efforts. Their growth continued even continued into 2028, before the group hit Siegfried directly where it counted. After a string of arrests in one of the school zones, the Skull Crushers began targeting Peters, having deduced that he was responsible. And on September 15th, Ziggy's birthday, they attacked, pulling the snow leopards into an alley by knifepoint as they were returning home from the children's museum. Both Peters and his younger brother were promptly assaulted by by bats, pipes, knives, and fists. One of the assailants, a man named Kash McCormick, had brought a sledgehammer and was armed with a .40 S&W Semi automatic pistol. Off duty, Peters himself was not carrying his firearm and had no radio to call for backup. As the pair were beaten, the pain from each injury grew worse and worse, before Peters had collapsed, his head kept straight, as gang members forced him to watch as his little brother cried out for help. McCormick put his pistol to the child's head, and pulled the trigger. The shot instantly killed Ziggy, as Peters was forced to watch, just before another member of the gang swung at his head with a sledgehammer with the intent of killing him as well. The attack on Peters had triggered his Type-III abilities, nullifying the sledgehammer's impact, and the following blows against him. Despite this, Siegfried was still unable to bring his assailants down, and collapsed from the injuries. Timely salvation came when, detecting the DP field, a ULC SUV belonging to the Liberators chapter in the city skidded to a halt outside the alleyway, and the arriving ULC agents rescued Peters, apprehending some Skull Crushers in the process while McCormick and the majority of his cronies escaped. The day after, Peters regained consciousness. Waking up in the Meadowoods Hospital, he found his partner Isaac Collins, and his parents nearby. Along with them were hospital staff, and two members of the Liberators-830 team which had responded to the crisis in the alleyway. Being the first in Union City to survive an attack by the Skull Crushers, Siegfried was questioned by Adam Creel and his teammate, Jeremy Hill. Both ULC agents decided to take him into ULC custody and have him tested to see if he had become a Type-III. After testing, Peters was confirmed to be a Type-III, the Liberators-830 team suggested that undergo training the United Liberators Operations Academy to learn how to control his powers. In 2029, several months after Peters joined the Academy, the 2029 Union City terror incident occurred. Peters watched the news coverage in the aftermath. When it came to the end of his training, he would request to be assigned in Union Falls. Explaining that he was a native of the city. Personality Often sensative and peaceful, Siegfried prefers talking his problems out, or removing them without excessive force. But outside of any stressful situation, Siegfried prefers relaxing, most often listening to music while he practices, or works on any project. Although his love for the arts, and music can take lead, often making him look selfish as he ignores others when he's in the middle of something or enjoying his music. Powers and Abilities Powers * Enhanced biology: His nature as an Anthro-feralis grants him a degree of improved eyesight, reflexes, stamina and physical agility over humans. * Kinetic Empowerment: Siegfried can absorb the energy of any physical attack he's hit with, and empower his physical form, utilizing it to punch or kick objects or people. His strength is generally proportionate to what he's hit with. ** He cannot absorb anything other then direct impact of physical objects, nor absorb any self generated energy. As an example, slamming his head against a wall does not make him stronger. * Conscious Control: Siegfried must focus to use any stored energy to augment his strength and speed. He still can absorb attacks he is hit with while focusing on controlling his power. He must focus on suppressing his abilities if he wishes to temporarily not use them. He cannot suppress his abilites while unconscious. Abilities * Intellect, critical thinking and deductive reasoning: His attention to detail and ability to formulate solutions and scenarios quickly in his head was a product of his detective work, a skill he has been gifted with. * Unarmed combat: '''Siegfried is trained in a few unarmed combat. While not a true expert, he has a decent understanding, and is further refining his talents with: ** '''Bajiquan: Meaning Eat Extreme fist in it's native language, as a martial art originating in China, the Snow Leopard began learning this Martial Arts in College, and continues to train in it. The synergy it has with his innate Type-III abilites makes this combat style especially effective, using the explosive short-range power and quick movements to knock perpetrators off balance. ** Street Boxing: Siegfried learned boxing from other Officers in the UFPD, training with them on days off, and taking his own lessons. Originally taught after he joined the force, in a suggested session to help some officers train, and others to help relieve stress in a healthy manner. Equipment * Smith and Wesson M&P: '''Standard semi-automatic pistol sidearm of ULC agents with a magazine capacity of 15 rounds. * '''Taser M26C: Standard issue Police taser, equipped with laser sight and fixed sight. Releases 50,000 Volts at 26 watts. Relationships Family * Marie Schmidt-Peters (mother) * Mason Peters (missing father) * Ziggy Peters † (young brother, deceased) Allies * United Liberators Coalition ** Liberators-830B *** Charlie Lang (captain) *** Marcus Tristan *** Alder Thornwick *** Norlar *** Peter Prilv *** Isaiah Brown *** Camden Kolt *** Kaitiaki ** Liberators-830 † *** Adam Creel † *** Jeremy Hill † * Union Falls Police Department ** Sergeant Isaac Collins * Soviet Armed Forces ** Katyusha Enemies * Skull Crushers ** Kash McCormick Category:Anthro-feralis Category:Type-III Category:Liberators